Heart Transplant
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Finally! Chapter 7 is up. But hey, the story's not over yet. There's going to be a Part 2. But until then, enjoy Chapter 7 and please no negative reviews. This fic is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day of the track race at St. Canard Elementary. 10-year-old Gosalyn Mallard was racing with a few kids from other schools. Her dad, Drake was helping her get ready. He tied her red-orange hair back.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Gosalyn said.

"You nervous?" Dake asked.

"A little" Gosalyn answered.

"Well, shake it off, slugger. You're going to be fine" Drake said.

* * *

Five kids were lineed up on the track warming up. Gosalyn was one of those five kids. She saw her dad and Launchpad in the stands. She smiled and waved to them. Drake and Launchpad waved back.

"She looks like an athlete" Launchpad said to Drake.

"She's an athlete in my eyes" Drake said.

The coach, Mr. Edward Jones, pointed a gun into the sky. "Racers get ready" he said. The crowd began clapping.

Mr. Jones told the racers what to do before giving the signal. "You will run two laps. Run your fastest and hardest, but don't tire yourself out" he said and shot the gun.

The racers took off and the crowd cheered. Gosalyn ran her fastest and was in first place. Drake cheered his daughter on. But then Gosalyn began to slow down. She held her chest. Drake began to worry.

Gosalyn's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, head first. The crowd gasped. The race stopped.

Drake and Launchpad rushed out of the stands and over to Gosalyn. Mr. Jones ran to her also. Gosalyn was not breathing or moving.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn, speak to me!" Drake called. No movement came from Gosalyn.

"IS THERE A PARAMEDIC OUT HERE?" Mr. Jones yelled. A person began to make her way out of the stands.

"WE NEEDA PARAMEDIC NOW!" Mr. Jones yelled.

The young paramedic rushed out to the field. While doing so, she pulled out her radio. "I need an ambulance at the St. Canard Elementary School track field, stat!" she said into it. St. Canard Children's Hospital got her call and immediately sent an ambulance.

* * *

The paramedic, Jennifer, began performing CPR on Gosalyn while others around them urged the child to wake up. Jennifer wanted a moan, a whimper, or a stir; something to show a sign of life, but Gosalyn showed none of those signs.

Next Jennifer checked for a heartbeat and pulse. Gosalyn had neither one! When Jennifer found out that the child had no heartbeat, she knew that Gosalyn was in serious trouble.

The ambulance pulled up to the school and two more paramedics rushed to the scene. One, Jayla, was carrying supplies and the other, Jospeh was pushing the stretcher.

"What do we got?" Jayla asked when they got to the track field.

"A little girl, about 10-years-old, collapsed during a field race" Jennifer said.

Jayal connected the child to a telemetry transmitter and a pulse monitor. Neither machine showed a beat.

Jayla then took out a defibrillator machine. She rubbed the pads together and placed them on Gosalyn's chest. "Clear!" she called. Everyone around Gosalyn backed up a little and Drake and Jennifer took their hands off Gosalyn.

Jayla gave the pads a hard push on Gosalyn's chest, which gave the child's body a jump. But Drake's little girl still showed no signs of life.

Jayla tried one more time. She called clear and pressed the pads against Gosalyn's chest. Gosalyn's body jumped again, but still showed no signs of life.

Jayla and Joseph, quickly but carefully, put Gosalyn on a stretchboard and strapped her on. Then placed on the stretcher and strapped her to that. Launchpad was going to follow in the car while Drake went with the paramedics.

Another paramedic, Josephine, who waited in the ambulance saw them coming. "What do we got?" she asked when the trio got there.

"She collapsed during a track race" Jayla answered.

Josephine helped Joseph and Jayla lift the lifeless child into the ambulance. Drake climbed in after them.

While Joseph drove to the hospital, Jayla and Josephine were in the back of the ambulance, trying to get Gosalyn's heartbeat and pulse back. Drake was sitting on the passenger side up front, watching worriedly. The paramedics urged Gosalyn to breathe as Jayla held an oxygen mask over the child's beak. Drake could only think the worst.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Dr. Julie Jamison helped Jayla, Joseph, and Josephine get Gosalyn out of the ambulance. Drake helped too. They all rushed her to the E.R. where more doctors were waiting. "What happened?" one asked.

"She collapsed during a track race" Jayla said. Gosalyn's heartbeat and pulse rate managed to come back, but the numbers that the monitor showed did not satisfy the doctors.

"Her liver's enlarged. Lift her towards me" said another doctor.

"Is she going to be all right?!" Drake said over the commotion.

Dr. Jamison turned to him. "Would you come with me please?" she said.

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

"We're going to admit your daughter" Dr. Jamison said.

"What's wrong with her?" Drake asked.

"It could be possible that Gosalyn may need a blood tranfusion, so we're going to need to test you for blood type" Dr. Jamison explained, pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Drake was at the front desk, giving the receptionist the information she asked for. After all that, he was allowed to go in to see his daughter. She was there, eyes closed and breathing steady. There was a tube going down her throat to help her breathe and she was still connected to a telemetry transmitter. Drake knelt down next to her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Hey sweetie" he whispered.

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered a little and she gave a small smile when she saw her dad. Drake smiled back. "How're you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I can't talk" Gosalyn whispered as her eyes closed again.

"OK, shh. Don't worry about it. We'll be out of here in a while. You just rest here OK?" Drake said softly. He gave his daughter another gentle kiss on the forehead.

Dr. Jamison came back in. She explained Gosalyn's situation to Drake. Launchpad came in just in time. "These numbers show Gosalyn's heart rate" she said, then pointed to two numbers. "We want the top number to stay above 90" she said.

"Wat happens if it's below 90?" Launchpad asked.

"90 and below could mean possible heart failure" Dr. Jamison answered.

"Well that's not going to happen to my daughter. She's too strong for something like this" Drake said.

"Do you think we can control it?" Dr. Jamison asked him.

Drake was quiet.

* * *

Two surgeons were waiting in their office talking to one another until they saw Drake come in. They greeted him and got right down to business.

One surgeon, Norman put two x-rays of Gosalyn's heat into a bright light and explained what was going on. Gosalyn's heart in the second x-ray was bigger than her normal heart.

"So we're thinking a heart transplant here, Mr. Mallard. But it might cost you a lot" said Norman.

"How much is 'a lot'?" Drake asked.

"We'll say it'll cost you a good $75,000" said Norman.

That's when Drake got upset. "75,000 bucks?! Just for a surgery that might save my only daughter?!" he said.

"It's either that, or you can take her home and watch her die right in front of you"

"Oh, that's not going to happen. Not to worry, because I'll raise the money. I will _not_ let my daughter die" Drake said then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Drake didn't know _how _he was going to raise the 75,000. So he turned to Launchpad for advice. Launchpad thought for a minute. "I have a friend in Duckburg. Maybe he can help us out" he said.

"How can he afford this?" Drake asked as Launchpad picked up the phone.

"He's the richest duck in the world. I'm sure he'll be glad to help" Launchpad said.

"Will he do it?" Drake asked.

"It takes a little while to convince him, but once he comes to reasoning he'll realize that some things are more important than money and gold" Launchpad said.

* * *

_In Duckurg_

Scrooge McDuck sat in his study, writing checks to pay off the bills he owed; elctric, water, and energy, when his 11-year-old nephews came in.

"Boys, what have I told you about coming into my study without knocking first?" Scrooge said.

"Sorry Unca Scrooge, but that was Launchpad on the phone" Huey said.

"When did he decide to call?" Scrooge asked.

"There's a little girl in St. Canard named Gosalyn Mallard and she's in the hospital" said Dewey.

"What's wrong with her?" Scrooge wanted to know.

"From what we hear, she needs a heart transplant and neither her dad or Launchpad can afford it" Louie said.

"Well, what does he want me to do about it?" Scrooge asked.

"He was hoping you could help" Huey said.

"How much does it cost for the surgery?" asked Scrooge.

The boys were quiet for a minute then said, "$75,000".

"$75,000?! He expects me to pay that much for a little surgery?!" Scrooge thought $75,000 was way too high, especially for someone rich like him.

"It's either that, or Gosalyn's father has to take her home and watch her die right in front of him" said Huey.

The boys' nanny Mrs. Beakley came in behind them. She had listened to the call too. "They really need your help, Mr. McDuck" she said.

"I'm not paying that much for a heart transplant" Scrooge said.

"But what's more important, money or someone's life?" Louie asked.

Scrooge was quiet then. Louie was right, but Scrooge felt that $75,000 dollars was like emptying out half his money bin.

"We may not know her, but we're willing to help" Huey said. He turned to his brothers. "Come on, guys. Let's go see what we have in our piggy bank" he said. The boys left the room.

"$75,000? Is he crazy?" Scrooge asked Mrs. Beakley.

"That's what he heard from the doctors" Mrs. Beakley said.

"Well then, are the doctors crazy?" Scrooge asked.

"It costs money to provide health care" Mrs. Beakley said.

"Right, and the boys' health care bills are expensive enough" Scrooge said.

"Well, take one of your nephews, or even little Webby, and put them in Gosalyn's position. What would you do?" Mrs. Beakley.

Scrooge sighed. "I would pay for the surgery" he said.

"Exactly. And Mr. Mallard needs to pay for this one. This is his only daughter" Mrs. Beakley said.

Scrooge was quiet for a minute. "Where did Launchpad call from?" he asked finally.

"St. Canard Children's Hospital" Mrs. Beakley answered.

"Have Duckworth write down the number and bring it to me. I'll tell Launchpad what I'll do" Scrooge said.

* * *

_In St. Canard_

Drake paced around the room waiting for the phone to ring. "What's taking your friend so long to call back?" he wondered.

"Be patient Drake. I told you, it takes a while to get him convinced" Launchpad said.

Drake stopped pacing and looked at his friend, sidekick and roommate. "Be patient? LP, we have no time for patience. Gosalyn's dying and we don't even have enough money to cover the surgery" he said.

"We'll figure out something" Launchpad said.

"Like what, Launchpad? I don't have a job and the only insurances I have is for the house and car. How am I going to do this?" Drake's voice shook as he spoke and tears flowed from his eyes.

Before Launchpad could answer, the phone rang. Scrooge was on the other end.

"_Launchpad, the boys told me what was going on. How's the lassie doing?_" Scrooge said.

"Not too good Mr. McD. We really need you're help on this one" Launchpad said.

"_Well, I'll tell you what I'll do. The boys and I will come over there and try to help. I'l bring about $2,000 and if I have to, more_" Scrooge said.

"Thanks, Mr. McD" Launchpad said. Then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Drake asked.

"He and his nephews are coming and he's bringing about $2,000. He'll bring more if he has to" Launchpad said.

"He has nephews?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. Three of them. They're a year older than Gosalyn" Launchpad said.

"What's $2,000 going to do?" Drake asked.

"You have more people you can call" Launchpad informed him.

"Who?" Drake asked.

"SHUSH" Launchpad answered.

* * *

SHUSH was very glad to help and sent Drake about $3,000. That was all they had until they came up with a new invention to sell.

Neighbors were also glad to help out. They gave him 20's, 10's and 5's. Even the Muddlefoot's gave Drake money. Later Drake counted up and came to a total of $5,000. Just $70,000 left to go. But how was Drake going to raise that much before the day they sent Gosalyn home? The telephone rang and Drake answered it. Launchpad was on the other line.

"_Drake, my friend is here. He wants to meet you_" Launchpad said.

"I'm on my way" Drake said.


	3. Chapter 3

Launchpad was talking to Scrooge when Drake came in. "Mr. McD, this is my friend, Drake Mallard" he introduced Drake and Scrooge to each other.

"Nice to meet you" Drake said.

"Same here" Scrooge said. "These are my nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. They have something for you".

"My brothers and I chipped in and wanted to give you this" Huey said handing Drake about $20.

"You guys really didn't have to" Drake said.

"Well after Launchpad told us what was going on, we decided we should try to help" said Louie.

Drake smiled. A buzzer beeped. Gosalyn's systolic number was now at 87.

"Is there anything I should know?" Drake asked.

"Well, Dr. Jamison just left here a few minutes ago and she told me that because Gosalyn's systolic number is below 90, they now don't want it below 70" said Launchpad.

"What happens if it's below 70?" Drake asked.

"Instant heart failure" Launchpad said.

Drake sighed. "Well, it's at 87 now. I hope it doesn't go down any lower" he said.

"They're all hoping" Scrooge said.

"But how am I going to pay for the surgery. I don't have a job" Drake said.

"If you want I can bring another $4,000. Or, I can talk to the doctors" Scrooge said.

"You can do both if you want, but do you think the doctors will listen to you?" Launchpad asked.

"He's the richest duck in the world, they might as well" Louie said.

"But does he own this hospital?" Drake asked.

"He owns like half the world and even if he doesn't own this hospital, he can buy it" Huey said.

"Pay what you have and we'll get the rest of the money to them ASAP" Scrooge said to Drake.

"But I don't know if Gosalyn will die before that time" Drake said.

"Don't worry. From what Launchpad told me, she's a strong girl" Scrooge said.

* * *

Launchpad and the boys stayed with Gosalyn and Scrooge and Drake were talking to Norman and Dr. Jamison.

"We'll be releasing her tomorrow" Dr. Jamison said.

"Why?" Drake asked

"We can't keep her here forever" said Dr. Jamison.

"So you're saying you're going to send her home and let her die right in front of Drake?" Scrooge asked.

"If it's the only option, yes" Norman said.

"What kind of people are you?" Drake asked as tears filled his eyes.

"This is a hospital, you're supposed to help people" Scrooge said.

"We did everything we could for her. We can't put her on the donar list until we get the $75,000" Norman said.

"Drake's already given you over $5,000. Can't you at least help him out with the rest?" Scrooge asked.

"We have too many sick patients to do that" Dr. Jamison said.

"Gos is the sickest out of all of them at this point" Scrooge said.

"And I'll be doggoned if I have to take her home and watch her die" Drake said.

"Now we're not asking you anymore, we're telling you; give Gosalyn a new heart" Scrooge said.

"Are you threatening us?" Norman asked.

"Who are you to boss us around?" Dr. Jamison said.

"I'm the richest duck in the world, that's who. And if I have to, I'll buy this hospital, then you'll _have_ to listen to me" Scrooge said.

"Hey, we already have a hospital director and we don't need another one. Now, I'm sorry but you'll have to pay the whole $75,000 dollars before I put Gosalyn's name on the donar list" Dr. Jamison said. Then she and Norman walked away.

* * *

Gosalyn was hanging in there, as always. Drake was in her room sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. Where was everyone else? Scrooge and the boys had left to ask around Duckburg and Launchpad had went home to call his family to see if they could help.

Drake's eyes filled with tears as Gosalyn's systolic number went down to 86. One tear flowed down his face. "Be strong Gosalyn. You're going to meake it. You have to" he said softly.

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open a little. "Daddy?" she maoned.

"Yeah?" Drake whispered.

"Can we go home?" Gosalyn mumbled.

"Don't worry about that right now, kiddo. We'll be out of here in a little while, OK?" Drake said softly as he stroked her hair.

Gosalyn's eyes closed again and Drake placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Drake heard voices from the room beside him. It was the roommates.

A little boy, about Gosalyn's age, lay in bed with his parents next to him. He was going through the same thing Gosalyn was, except his was worse. He was in his last hours. He hadn't waken up since his parents brought him in. They parents looked at Drake and they too saw what he was going through.

Drake bit his bottom lip and looked back at Gosalyn. More tears left his eyes. His mind thought negative about her life, but his heart thought positive. Gosalyn just had to live. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

AN: _I know what you're thinking: "In Chapter 1 you said they don't want it below 90. So why'd you change it?" OK so maybe you're not thinking that; I'd hate to assume if you did. Anyway, here is my third chapter. Hope you enjoy it._


	4. Chapter 4

Scrooge, the boys and Launchpad all came back and had brought at least $6,000 with them. That meant that the doctors now had over $11,000. But it still didn't satisfy the doctors.

"What are we going to do? They're releasing her tomorrow" Drake said.

"I know something. They need to help us out with this" Scrooge said.

"They're not going to" Louie said.

"They can't turn us away like that, though" said Dewey.

"They said they did everything they could for her" Drake said.

"Well they didn't do enough" Huey said.

"I agree with Huey on that one" Scrooge said.

"So what are you going to do, Drake?" Launchpad asked.

Drake sighed and tears filled his eyes. "I don't know, LP. I just don't want Gosalyn to die right in front of me" he said.

"We'll have to think of something" Scrooge said.

Drake just happened to see Norman walk by. "Norman!" he called, walking out the room.

"Mr. Mallard, Dr. Jamison and I already told you..." Norman didn't finish. Drake had grabbed Norman's collar and pinned him against the wall, which was unusual for a superhero.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Mr. Cardiologist. I'm telling you. You're going to give my daughter a new heart. I will _not _let her die right in front of me. Didn't I tell you that?" Drake whispered angrily.

"Yes sir" Norman said nervously.

"So are you going to send my daughter home and let her die in front of me or are you going to try to help her even more?" Drake asked.

"Help her even more, most definitely" Norman said nervously.

Drake released his grip from around Norman's collar. "You're also going to help us with the fines" he said. Then he walked away, leaving Norman standing there and straightening out his collar.

Drake returned to the room. Launchpad, Scrooge and the boys were staring at him with their beaks open. "What?" Drake said.

"Did you just pin a doctor to the wall and demand him to give your daughter a new heart?" Louie asked.

"And to help us pay for the surgery?" asked Dewey.

"So what if I did? They are _not_ going to send my daughter home when she's suffering from possible heart failure. She's too spirted and strong for something like this" Drake said.

Launchpad walked up to his friend and roommate. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked pushing Drake out of the room.

* * *

Scrooge and the boys stayed in the room with Gosalyn while Drake and Launchpad talked in the hall. They were whispering so no one could hear them.

"Drake, what were you thinking? Do you know you can get arrested for doing something like that?" Launchpad whispered fiercely.

"And did _you_ know that it's against the law for hospitals to turn people away? I've already told these people; my daughter means too much to me and I will _not_ let her die" Drake whispered fiercely too.

"You're too much of a hero to do something like that. Darkwing Duck helps people, remember?" Launchpad said.

"Yeah, but when he's Drake Mallard that's a different story" Drake said.

"That's not true. Even when you're Drake Mallard you still act like a hero" Launchpad said.

"News flash, LP. I worry about my daughter, and if she were yours, you'd act the same way" Drake said.

"Well, what do you think pinning the doctor against the wall is going to do?" Launchpad asked.

Drake was silent then. Launchpad was right. Pinning doctors against walls wasn't going to help Gosalyn. Tears filled his eyes and one rolled down his face. "I just don't want to loose my baby girl" he said.

"She's a fighter, Drake, and you're not alone. Every parent on this floor has a child with almost the same condition. They know exactly how you feel" Launchpad said.

More tears left Drake's eyes and he swallowed a sob.

Launchpad pulled his friend close. "And you're right. I would do the same thing if she were my daughter" he said.

"I don't want to loose her, Launchpad" Drake said.

"I don't either, Drake. To tell you the truth, she _is_ like a daughter to me. But don't worry. They'll give her a new heart" Launchpad said.

"But when? Gosalyn's life is fading faster than we know it" Drake said.

Launchpad couldn't answer.

Scrooge peeked into the hallway. "We're heading for trouble" he said.

"Why?" Drake asked.

Launchpad and Drake walked back into the room and saw what Scrooge was talking about. Gosalyn's systolic rate was now down to 78.

"Any lower and we'll be in really big trouble" Scrooge said.

* * *

Gosalyn's heart rate was steady and her systolic rate had dropped to 72. Uh-oh.

Launchpad and the boys had left to get something to eat while Drake and Scrooge stayed with the suffering child.

"We're in serious trouble here" Scrooge said.

"Well, Norman isn't doing anything just yet. I swear I'm going to file a lawsuit on him" Drake said.

"Relax, Drake. I own a news company and I'll ask them to broadcast the situation. Maybe there's a doanr out there somewhere" Scrooge said.

Drake sure hoped so.

* * *

AN:_ I forgot to tell you; in Chapter 1, Dr. Jamison was talking about 2 different things. When she pointed to the two numbers, she was showing Drake and Launchpad Gosalyn's blood pressure. So from now until the end of the story, instead of using 'systolic rate' I'm going to use blood pressure. I hope that makes more sense. Enjoy Chapter 4! Please R&R._


	5. Chapter 5

Gosalyn's situation was soon all over the news and St. Canard Children's Hospital was surrounded by hundreds of angry people shouting things like, "Give her a new heart!" and "She's just a child! She doesn't deserve to suffer!"

From inside the hospital, Drake was looking down at the angry mob from the window. "There's a lot of people out there" he said to Scrooge.

"They believe that Gosalyn needs a new heart. She's just a kid" Scrooge said.

"You know, does Gosalyn have medical insurance?" Louie asked.

"Yes, but they wouldn't give me any money" Drake answered.

"What kind of medical insurance company does that?" Dewey asked.

Drake didn't answer.

* * *

Outside the angry mob was getting worse. The police had to hold back the crowd. Scrooge's news broadcasters couldn't hear themselves over the crowd as they tried to give the news about Gosalyn's situation. It was just complete chaos.

Inside the hospital, Nurse Janet walked into Gosalyn's room with a few things.

"What is all this?" Drake asked her.

"Lasix. It's a diuretic, to help stop some of the fluid build up, but it depletes potassium, so she'll need liquid potassium to supplement" Nurse Janet explained.

"And those?" Drake asked pointing to two more medicines.

"Dopamine for her blood pressure, digoxin for her heart" Nurse Janet explained.

Drake sighed. "This is too much" he said.

"Heart failure is very serious" Scrooge said.

Drake saw a blue liquid being pushed through Gosalyn's IV "What about that?" he asked Nurse Janet.

"This is Morphine for pain" Nurse Janet answered.

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open. "I don't feel so good" she moaned.

Drake shushed her as he gently stroked her hair.

"This'll make feel a little queasy for a few minutes, big girl. But hey, I'll bring you some medicine for that, OK?" Nurse Janet said.

Gosalyn studied her nurse's face.

"Hey Gos, someone stopped in to see you, he says he knows you" Nurse Janet said pulling a Whiffle Boy action figure out of her pocket. "Do you think he can stay with you?"

"Yeah, he's OK" Gosalyn mumbled as she took the action figure.

Drake smiled.

"By the way, we have good news" Nurse Janet said.

Drake looked up at her.

"We've decided to put your daughter's name on the donar list" Nurse Janet said.

"How much does he have to pay?" Scrooge asked.

"He doesn't have to pay a thing. The hospital will pay" Nurse Janet said.

That was surprising news. But now the problem was where to find a donar.

* * *

AN: _Short chapter, I know. But I hope you like it anyway. Sorry for the long and tiring wait. My parents and I went to visit relatives up north and I was really busy. Enjoy Chapter 5._


	6. Chapter 6

The angry mob outside was even angrier than before. This time they were yelling stuff like, "Find a donor!" and "Give her a new heart!" Scrooge's newscasters still couldn't hear themselves and the police were having a hard time holding the mob back.

From inside the hospital, Norman talked to Drake while the staff working in ICU gave more medicine to Gosalyn and bundled her in her blanket. "We're in serious trouble here Drake" he said.

"How so?" Drake asked.

"Gosalyn's blood pressure has dropped to the mid-forties. Her aerial blood pressure should be in the low teens and it's 35" Norman explained.

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Dewey asked.

"To make a long story short, that without a new heart, she's not going to make it" Norman answered.

Drake looked at his daughter as she lied there dying. Then he sighed. "OK, then take mine" he said.

Norman looked at him, confused. "What?" he said.

"You heard me. Take my heart and put it in Gosalyn" Drake said.

"You've really lost your mind this time, Drake" Launchpad said.

"You can't be serious" Norman said.

"You're doggone straight I'm serious" Drake said.

"But... that means that you'll be dead" Huey said.

"And Gosalyn will live" said Drake.

"Wait a minute. You're going to give up your life for your only daughter?" Scrooge asked.

"Any normal parent would do the same" Drake said.

"But you're her only father. What would it be like for Gosalyn if she wakes up and finds you dead on a table?" Louie asked.

Drake couldn't answer to that one.

"Mr. Mallard, we can't just take your heart out and put it in Gosalyn. It's too risky" Norman said. "Besides, we're not sure if your blood tissues match with hers"

"Come on, they have to match. We're family" Drake said.

"But you're not her birth father" Norman pointed out.

"Hey, I've been tested up to the North Pole, all right. I've been a father to Gosalyn for about a year now. They have to match" Drake said.

"What do you think Gos would want?" asked Launchpad.

Drake stayed silent.

"Mr. Mallard, just accept the fact that Gosalyn is going to die" Norman said.

"No way! I'm not not going to sit back and relax while my daughter fights for her life" Drake said.

* * *

Nurse Janet had just finished giving Gosalyn medicine through her IV when Drake walked in. "May I say something to her?" Drake asked the nurse.

"Sure" Nurse Janet said. Then she left the room.

Drake walked over to Gosalyn's bedside. She was there, suffering for her life. "Gosalyn?" Drake said softly.

Gosalyn's head stirred but her eyes stayed closed.

"Gos? Sweetie?" Drake said, his voice still soft.

Gosalyn's eyes began to flutter. Then she opened them as wide as she could. She looked up and saw Drake smiling at her. "Hey, honey" he said softly.

Gosalyn was quiet as she looked into her father's gentle eyes.

"Are you OK?" Drake asked, his voice still soft.

"I want to go home" Gosalyn moaned.

"I know you do, but hey, we'll be out of here in a little while OK?" Drake said.

"How long have I been here?" Gosalyn asked.

"You've been here for a good five days now" Drake answered.

Gosalyn was silent for a minute. She took a deep breath. "I don't want to die" she whispered.

That's when Drake's eyes filled with tears. One rolled down his face. "Gos, don't talk that way. You're not going to die" he said, his soft voice shaking.

Gosalyn's eyes began to close.

"Gos, sweetheart, try to stay awake for a minute. Daddy's not done" Drake whispered.

Gosalyn managed to open her eyes again. Her green eyes focused on her dad.

Another tear rolled down Drake's face. "You are a very strong girl. You were always strong. You never take 'no' for an answer. I want you to stay that way, do you understand me?" he said.

Gosalyn studied her father's gentle, black eyes. Her breathing was slow, but steady. "Am I going to die?" she whispered.

"No, honey, I already told you that you weren't. Please don't talk that way. I don't know what I'd do without you" Drake said softly.

Gosalyn's eyes began to close. Drake took a gentle hold of her hand and she gave it a small squeeze. More tears left his eyes. Although he had told Gosalyn that she wasn't going to die he didn't feel so sure himself. He just wanted to keep a positive attitude. Although she probably couldn't hear him, Drake softly sang her his lullaby, just to keep her relaxed before surgery.

_Rest your head, little girl blue_

_Come paint your dreams on your pillow._

_I'll be near, to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow._

_I'll be near, to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow._

Drake brushed Gosalyn's tousled bangs back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Nurse Janet came back in with a piece of paper in her hand. "Good news" she said. She handed Drake the piece of paper.

It was the donor list. And Gosalyn's name was on it!

"But where are you going to find a heart?" Drake asked the nurse.

"You remember that little boy that died from the same condition a few days ago?" Nurse Janet asked.

Drake nodded.

"Well, his blood type matches Gosalyn's and his parents felt so sorry for you that they decided that Gosalyn should have his heart" Nurse Janet explained.

Drake didn't know what to say. Maybe he didn't have to kill himself after all. He threw his arms around Nurse Janet ans thanked her as tears rolled sown his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake told everyone the news.

"But that little boy died of the same condition. Is his heart strong enough?" Louie said.

"She didn't tell me, but I know it'll save Gosalyn. It just has to" Drake said.

"I'm sure it will. Gosalyn's a strong girl" said Scrooge.

Drake was having hope too. This heart just had to save is only daughter.

* * *

Gosalyn was now in the surgical room, wth her chest opened and her old heart removed. The surgeons had placed Gosalyn under anethesia, even though she was sleep anyway, so she wouldn't wake up during the operation.

Drake and the others were watching through the window. Through the whole thing, Drake was praying; praying that this new heart would save his only daughter.

For what seemed like a few minutes, a surgeon looked at them through the window and gave them a thumbs-up. Gosalyn's new heart was working. Drake just smiled with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Gosalyn lied asleep in bed in the recovery room, breathing softly. A nurse, Lauren, gently pulled a thin blanket over the patient to keep her warm.

Drake and the others were guided in.

Lauren smiled at them. "Be gentle with her" she said softly then left them alone with the child.

Drake gave Gosalyn a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Hey sweetie" he whispered.

Gosalyn's, eyes still closed, let out a deep breath. Then her eyes fluttered open. She was kind of loopy, so she couldn't talk just yet.

Drake gently stroked her hair. "Hi" he said softly.

Gosalyn looked around and saw Scrooge, the boys, and Launchpad smiling at her.

"Gos, these are my friends from Duckburg. They came to help you during your dilemma" Launchpad said softly.

Gosalyn just looked at them.

Drake smiled and gently slipped his hand into Gosalyn's.

Nurse Janet walked in. "Gos, you ready to go back to your room?" she asked softly.

Gosalyn slightly turned her head to where she was looking at her nurse. Janet just smiled and, with everyone's help, wheeled Gosalyn out of the recovery room.

* * *

After another two days, Gosalyn got to go home. The doctor had told her to take it easy for a while, so she got a chance to relax with her father. Scrooge and the boys were back in Duckburg and Launchpad was out playing with the neighborhood kids and making them laugh. But was this heart strong enough? That's one question Drake forgot to ask. Uh-oh!

* * *

AN: _I know, it's a short chapter, but hey, I wanted to get it finished. Well, prepare yourselves, beacause the story's not over just yet. In my next story, Heart Transplant II, Drake is furious to find out that Gosalyn will need another heart. Will he have to pay again? Or will he have no choice but to watch his only but favorite daughter die? Review me and see what you think. Nothing negative please._


End file.
